


Glutton for Punishment.

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Barebacking, Dom/sub, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Crawford is merciless with his strokes, Blaine’s counts starting as whimpers and soft whines and becoming louder as he goes until Blaine is practically sobbing, a combination of pain and arousal coursing through his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glutton for Punishment.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr User Janelle Bananabomer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr+User+Janelle+Bananabomer).



Blaine whimpers when a firm hand comes down and strikes his bare ass. He’s bent over the desk of Mr. Crawford’s classroom, having been kept after school for being caught passing notes one too many times. He can feel Mr. Crawford’s breath against his ear as the teacher leans down and covers his body with his own, whispering in his ear with words Blaine doesn’t quite register in his current state, his mind too fuzzy with arousal to concentrate on the sounds properly.  
Blaine is forced to focus a bit more as a hand strikes his buttocks again, this time with much more force in the open palm, making him cry out softly. He hears Mr. Crawford when he speaks again, telling Blaine firmly to pay more attention and giving him the instruction to count his strokes. Blaine nods silently, and finds himself smacked again as a result, with Mr. Crawford specifying that his responses must be verbal.

Blaine’s answer is audible, but he himself isn’t sure he actually said yes, but Mr. Crawford seems to accept his response in any case. He asks if Blaine is ready and waits for Blaine to speak, his hand gently caressing Blaine’s ass in his patience, the sensation doing nothing to alleviate the growing sparks of pleasure throughout Blaine’s body. Eventually, Blaine says yes, and closes his eyes, waiting for the first smack.

Mr. Crawford is merciless with his strokes, Blaine’s counts starting as whimpers and soft whines and becoming louder as he goes until Blaine is practically sobbing, a combination of pain and arousal coursing through his body as the final few smacks come down. When he’s finished, Mr. Crawford leans away from him a tad, watching Blaine panting quietly as the cool air does nothing to lessen the sting of his sore ass.

Blaine absently hears Mr. Crawford praising him, telling him how well he always takes his punishments and what a good boy he is, and though his mind is more focused on his hard cock pressed against Mr. Crawford’s desk as the soreness spreading through his body from his ass and his held position, he stills feels warmth blooming in his chest at the kind words.

Blaine mumbles out a thank you, Sir, and can practically feel the fond smile on Mr. Crawford’s face. He barely hears his teacher talking about how he deserves a reward after that before there’s a warm hand cupping his balls, massaging the tender sacs and causing Blaine to gasp out a soft moan that turns into a whimper when Mr. Crawford starts kissing gently along his neck.

It doesn’t take much for Blaine to feel his balls start to tighten as an urgent heat coils just below his stomach, having been achingly hard ever since his teacher ordered him to undress and pushed him down over the desk, and he feels utterly desperate and so close, whining petulantly as Mr. Crawford suddenly retracts his hand and steps away from him completely, leaving him close and hanging with no relief.

Mr. Crawford spanks him again to quiet him, though there’s no force in the smack and it wouldn’t hurt at all were it not for how sore he was already. Blaine hears a zipper being pulled down and some rustling noises before a cap being popped open and squirting noises. Blaine’s breathing speeds up and his ass clenches in anticipation of what he hopes his teacher is about to do.

When Mr. Crawford approaches him again, the teacher places his hands firmly on Blaine’s buttocks and spreads them, pressing his now exposed and lubed penis between the cheeks and starting to thrust. Blaine bites his lip and moves to thrust back against him, revelling in the feeling of the hard cock brushing just against his hole and the slick slide of it against his cheeks

Mr. Crawford takes a hand and moves it back to Blaine’s sac, working him over quickly until Blaine comes with a breathless moan, come spurting over the desk messily as Blaine jerks against the wood, his lower body spasming slightly as he lets his head fall and continues to breath heavily while Mr. Crawford keeps thrusting between his ass cheeks.

Then there are hands gripping Blaine’s hair, pulling his head up and Mr. Crawford is calmly telling him to open his mouth and lick up the mess he’s left on the desk, all while he continues to thrust with increasing speed between Blaine’s firm cheeks. Blaine obliges immediately, cringing at the taste of his own semen, but diligently licking up every drop he can reach in his current position, whining when he can’t get to the rest of it.

Mr. Crawford grunts and groans above him, thrusting hard and stilling and Blaine feels the come hitting his back, warm and thick, and he whimpers as his legs shake minutely and Mr. Crawford pulls away for the last time, pulling Blaine up with him by the hair. He looks at the semen left on the desk and pushes Blaine to his knees, telling him to finish, while he quietly gathers up their clothes so they can get dressed again once Blaine is done.

After Mr. Crawford has gotten all of Blaine’s clothes together and placed them neatly on the now clean desk, he sits in his desk chair behind the still kneeling Blaine and pulls out a small handkerchief, cleaning off Blaine’s back and instructing Blaine to turn around so he can do the same to his sensitive dick. Blaine leans forward to take the tip of Mr. Crawford’s penis into his mouth and licks it deftly to clean it as well, zipping him up neatly afterwards and getting dressed himself.

“I think twenty strikes was a bit much for passing notes, Mr. Crawford,” Blaine says as they’re about to leave the classroom, and there’s a very satisfied smile on his face as he talks.

“Well, I probably wouldn’t have felt the need to give you so many had you not felt the need to make your note passing so painfully obvious,” his teacher replies, looking equally happy with himself.

“Suppose I’m just a glutton for punishment, Sir,” Blaine quips, and Adam laughs fondly at his student, patting him on the ass before walking out of the classroom ahead of him.

“I’m sure I can help you with that,” he says as he walks off, leaving Blaine smiling to himself in anticipation for next time.


End file.
